Club Fuego
by Edjen
Summary: Stiles works as a stripper...Derek watches


This fiction is dedicted to Dereksgirl24 who had this amazing idea. She wrote:

**well ur last fic gave me the ideas. they dont have to be song fics ust a fic  
>inspired by the song. my first idea is a fic inspred by wanna ** you by akon<br>and snoop. but my idea for the plot was derek went to a gay club where stiles  
>works as a stripper.<strong>

I kind of changed and twisted a little bit. It is not a gay club but a mixed strip club. I hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own TeenWolf!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Club Fuego**

.

It was a quiet night and Derek Hale longed for something. He wasn't that kind of guy that needs sex every night but today he arched for a touch.

.

There were several bars and clubs but they weren't as interesting as the "Club Fuego". Yeah fire was what he needed tonight. Some pussy he could sink into.

.

The club was slightly crowded and he ordered a beer.

Sitting down on one of the barstools he eyed the people on stage and on the floor. There were several girls serving, even some guys but none of them catched his eyes.

Sighing he moved over to the more private part of the club. He could hear that damn song his partner listened to this day. Something like "wanna**you" He even remembered the name of the artist. Akon or was it snoop dog or both…he couldn't quiet tell, but that damn song was the reason he was here tonight.

.

He hoped the girl on stage was dark haired. He was a sucker for brunettes. Sitting down he watched the stage like a hawk when a boy started to dance to that song.

Slitting his eyes he fixed the boy with an intense stare and the boy stared right back at him with beautiful brown eyes before turning around. Watching boys dance wasn't on his list for this evening but he could wait for the next girl to dance… it wouldn't make him gay.

.

.

.

Starting slowly to dance around the pole Stiles eyed the crowd. There was a handsome dark haired man in one of the chairs who fixed him with an intense stare. Stiles gulped and turned around. With his back to the crowd he felt slightly safer now.

.

He turned back and started to unbuttoned his shirt. Slowly sinking down and going cat like and teasing with bare shoulders. The man sitting right at the stage were licking their lips, already imaging Stiles under them taking what they have to give.

.

Stiles slowly danced back to the pole and hooked one leg around it. Sliding up and down, loosing his shirt. His chest rubbed against the stake and he could feel his nipples harden. His piercing making little "clink clink" noises whenever his left breast touched the pole.

.

Derek began to sweat. The boy on the stage was beautiful. With the first note of naked skin Derek was captivated. Seeing him hook his leg around the pole and sliding up and down on it his dick hardened and he had to adjust himself in his pants.

.

Derek faintly heard the clinking noise the piercing was doing at the pole, he was too enchained by the moving body. His eyes widened when the boy hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and slowly real slowly dragged them down.

.

Stiles wiggled himself out of his pants. He slowly dragged them down to his ankles, giving the men a nice view of his ass. Flinging the pants into the crowd he jumped from the stage and moved around those men, rubbing himself at them. Some tried to grab him but with a smile and swiveling hips he pushed them away. He had a goal for his lap dance tonight.

.

Derek groaned when the boy made his way over to him. He was flaming with jealousy when those men touched what he longed to touch. The teen grabbed Derek's chair and forced him around. Before Derek could do anything his lap was full of an energetic young man, rubbing his dick against his.

.

"Jesus…!" Derek rasped. His arms came around to stabilize the kid on his lap but they were handcuffed to the stool in seconds. "No touching" the boy whispered darkly.

.

Standing up Stiles danced around the man. Gripping his hair and retrieving his head, he roamed the muscular body from behind. Beautiful green eyes bored right into his brown eyes and Stiles could see the man's boner became intensely hard. "You have quiet a nice package there!" he whispered, swirling around again to bow down and slowly crawling the man's body up again. Sweat covered the man's forehead and Stiles arched to lick it up but he settled for the neck instead. Moving his mouth over the sensitive skin behind the guy's ear he sat down on his lap again, whispering: "just imagine me riding you in this chair…" Stiles could feel the guy's hips jerk. "You sucking my nipples…tugging at the piercing with your beautiful lips…" The guy groaned and twitched his hips. "Me bending forward to take you all the way in…"

Feeling the guy quiver Stiles rubbed his own erection against the denim of the mysterious man. "You could fuck me so hard I would feel you days after….and I *rub* would *rub* like *rub* it *rub*" Stiles felt the guy's orgasm and he arched to be touched by him…but club policy forbid it…so he pulsated with the song…rubbing against the other till he came with a silent cry.

.

Derek watched in awe when the boy orgasmed. Leaning his head on his shoulder he could feel the twitching hips riding out the last waves. He craved to touch the kid but his hands were still handcuffed to the stool.

"You have quiet a mouth….!" He stated roughly.

"And I can put it to good use….next time!" Stiles whispered into his ear.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**If I am right Fuego means Fire in Spanish? I kind of liked the sound of the club. **

**W****hat****do****you****think?****Reviews****would****be****awesome!**


End file.
